I've Missed You
by xsmoogej1sx
Summary: *** POST FANG *** It's been 20 years since Max and Fang parted ways, now Max is on her way to the cliff to meet him again. Max is worried that Fang doesn't want to have anything to do with her. WARNING: FAX Lemon. If you don't like it, don't read it.This is my first fanfiction, so R&R would be appreciated! :D


MAX POV

As I'm flying through the air, I can see where we are supposed to meet...I really hope that he shows up like he promised he would. I wonder what was going to happen. I mean, what if he doesn't even like me anymore...it's been almost 20 years.

All of the doubts that I have just melted away when I landed in the cave and say Fang standing there with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Oh Max," He said as I took a step closer to him. "I've missed you so much." Fang pulled me into a hug.

Fang looked even better than he did when we were 17, and I didn't think that was possible. His black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that stretched halfway down his back. I could see he had finally gotten out of his "Goth" stage. He was wearing a blue, gray and white plaid shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He looked incredible.

FANG POV

Honestly, I didn't think that Max was going to show up. I figured she had been too wrapped up in her life in the past 20 years and would forget all about me. But boy was I wrong, I'm now standing in a cave with my arms wrapped around the girl of my dreams, and I was never going to let her go again.

I pulled back out of the hug to look into her eyes. She had chopped all of the brown hair off and it laid in a messy do on the top of her head. Her big brown eyes were sparkling, and I just felt myself get lost in them. Her facial features had gotten older over the years, and she seemed to be more...developed, but other than that, she was the same old Max that I grew up loving.

"Ma..Max, you look amazing."

She blushed a little bit, which just made her look even better in my eyes, and then she looked up into my eyes.

"Fang, I've missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me again." She said fighting back tears. I wiped her eye where a tear had fallen. It was at that moment that I knew I could never walk out of her life again. It was that moment that I loved her more than I ever have.

"Max, I can promise you that I will never stop loving you. I will never leave you again." I said, while staring deep into her sparkling brown eyes. "I'm. So"

Max stopped him. "No, don't say anymore." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly, before pulling away flushed. "I'm sorry..I don't know why I did that."

Did she seriously just say she was sorry for kissing me? I pulled her back, so her face was just inches from mine. "Max, don't you ever feel like you need to apologize to me. I love you." I kissed her, afraid that she wouldn't kiss me back. But she did. I continued to kiss her, making her let out soft moans.

I slowly laid us down on the cave floor and hovered over her.

MAX POV

I could feel my whole body tingling. I wanted him to make love to me again, like he did so long ago.

"Kiss me Fang." He did, turning his head to deepen the kiss. He licked my bottom lip, and I parted my mouth slightly so she could slip his tongue in. Our kisses got heavy and urgent. I pulled away just slightly so he could take off my tank top, then our clothes came off rather quickly until we were completely exposed to one another, and after all these years, I still felt comfortable with Fang.

Fang's slowly ran a finger down my stomach and after my approval; he slid his finger down to my vagina, where he slowly pumped a finger in and out. Then, he inserted two, and started going a little bit faster, all while sucking and nipping on my breasts. He slowly inched his way down until his mouth was level with my vagina; he stopped pumping his fingers in and out and slowly inserted his tongue, causing me to moan. He started going faster, licking and sucking on my clit until I came in his mouth.

"My turn." I said breathlessly as I flipped us over so his back on the cave floor. His hard cock stood at attention. I inserted his hard, wet cock into my mouth and slowly bobbed up and down taking the whole length down my throat.

"Max." I heard him gasp. "Max, I'm gonna cum!" I bobbed faster until I tasted his warm sweet juices in my mouth, I swallowed his load.

Fang flipped us over and laid us down so that he was on top of me, I could feel his cock starting to get hard again as he kissed me. He turned his head and adding tongue into the kiss. Then he placed his cock at my entrance. I felt a sharp ping of pain as he rammed his cock in and out of my pussy.

"Faster, FASTER, HARDER." I gasped

He happily obliged and rammed into me harder making me scream his name. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could get deeper inside me, and I clung to his back for dear life before an unimaginable wave of pleasure washed over my entire body. The same must have happened to him, because he moaned my name and came all inside me.

"I love you Max." He whispered as he rolled off of me and held me in his arms.

"I love you too Fang, more than you will ever know."


End file.
